


Conditions of Mind

by eiramew



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's friday night. It's late. It's tense. Grace worries while Peter seems to have fun. <br/>But it's also who they are.  ~ Happy reading! ~<br/>///<br/> C'est vendredi, à la fois tard et tendu. Grace se fait du soucis pendant que Boyd semble prendre du bon temps. Mais c'est aussi ce qu'ils sont. ~ Bonne lecture! ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joodiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joodiff/gifts).



_It's who we are_

_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay_

_Doesn't matter if it's not our day._

 

* * *

 

Ce n'était pas à cause de l'heure tardive et des stores à-demi fermés du bureau de Boyd. Ce n'était pas non-plus à cause de la journée scabreuse que Grace venait de passer, ni à cause de l'impatience de notoire de son chef. Et non, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de la jolie blonde avec qui Boyd buvait depuis plus d'une heure. Ce qui agaçait Grace, c'était la pile de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur le bureau de Peter depuis des mois, et auxquels il ne prêtait aucune attention. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se mettre en tête. Pour rien au monde, Grace n'aurait avoué que cette belle inconnue était le centre de ses préoccupations ; elle l'était incontestablement. À plus de onze heures du soir, les locaux étaient déserts, mis à part leurs deux bureaux éclairés. Elle observa la jeune femme à la dérobée. Grande, mince, poitrine arrondie et sourire radieux. Elle avait tout pour plaire, et Grace ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans. Les vitres closes ne lui permettaient pas d'entendre leur conversation, mais elle percevait régulièrement le rire clair de la jeune femme. Grace soupira et baissa les yeux sur son travail. Boyd allait sans aucun doute passer une soirée formidable, tandis qu'elle irait retrouver son grand lit aux draps froids.

En tant qu'éminente psychologue, le docteur Foley avait immédiatement identifié les signes indiscutables de sa propre jalousie.

En tant que femme, elle refusait de l'admettre.

Peter faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses soirées et avec qui il le voulait. Elle plaqua les mains sur ses deux oreilles et tenta de s'immerger dans le monde alambiqué de la psychologie.

Un bruyant éclat de verre la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Grace jeta un regard à travers les stores. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que Boyd faisait à genoux devant la jeune femme. Il se releva lentement et déposa les vestiges d'un élégant verre à vin sur son bureau, indiquant à sa compagne que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle rit de ce rire limpide et surfait qui avait le don d'irriter Grace. Si Peter demeurait impassiblement sobre, la jeune femme semblait avoir bu comme dix éponges. Il l'observait d'un œil mi-surpris mi-amusé et jugea préférable de ranger le vin. Ramener chez soi une fille ivre était le moyen le plus certain de s'attirer un tas d’ennuis, présuma Grace. Elle était tiraillée entre le désir de guetter les réactions de Boyd et la nécessité de se remettre au travail. Elle sentait malgré tout cette stupide douleur à l'estomac générée par sa jalousie grandissante. Le comportement de Peter commençait également à la contrarier. Il laissait faire les événements d'un air indifférent qui laissait supposer qu'il avait plus d'une idée derrière la tête. Grace serra les dents. _Pas jalouse._ Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya au bas de son visage, relativement étonnée. _Pas jalouse._ C'était quoi au juste cette larme? Tristesse? Impuissance? _Pas jalouse._ Elle frémit et quitta son bureau pour aller s'examiner devant les lavabos. _Pas jalouse._

 

ೱೱೱ

Grace se regarda dans le miroir pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et creusés par les cernes. Pâle, petite et fragile, elle aurait bien été surprise de voir Boyd s’intéresser à elle. Sa compagne blonde était nettement plus attirante. De toute façon, Grace n'avait pas la prétention d'essayer de le séduire ; ils étaient collègues et amis, rien de plus. Pourtant, cette jalousie quasi-maladive qui la saisissait dès qu'une jolie femme s'approchait de Boyd restait toujours sans explication apparente. Fort heureusement, il ne s'en était jamais aperçu ; et après tout, pourquoi aurait-il cherché à s'en apercevoir ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se remettre en tête tous les éléments de l'enquête. Peu à peu, Grace parvenait à retrouver son calme, mais elle savait, malgré toute la volonté du monde, qu'il suffirait d'une simple contrariété pour que sa sérénité temporaire lui échappe à nouveau.

Grace s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque des pas pressés résonnèrent dans le couloir, trop féminins pour être ceux de Boyd. Quelques portes claquèrent et la voix rauque de Peter fut plus distincte. Il promettait à la jeune femme qu'il l'appellerait bientôt et la priait d'être sage en attendant. Grace aurait pu faire abstraction de leur conversation et retourner dans son bureau s'il n'y avait pas eu le rire de la jeune femme. Elle recula de quelques pas et prit une grande inspiration, décidée cette fois-ci à ne pas se laisser envahir par l'anxiété sournoise qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle.

Boyd ne lui laissa pas cette chance. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, reflétant avec exactitude son état d'esprit ; impulsif, agressif, offensif.

'' Grace ? ''

Il semblait réellement surpris de la trouver ici.

'' Grace, tout va bien ? ''

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il était impératif qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid.

'' Je croyais que tu étais rentré avec la charmante jeune femme qui te tenais compagnie. ''

Boyd ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si le docteur Foley excellait dans les domaines les plus complexes, elle avait toujours été incapable de dissimuler sa jalousie. Une jalousie enfantine et boudeuse qui ne collait pas à l'image qu'elle voulait donner d'elle mais qui, pourtant, était présente et indissociable ; primitivement élémentaire. Il avança prudemment et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se raidit immanquablement.

'' Je l'aurais bien raccompagnée mais il me reste encore beaucoup de travail.

\- C'est un peu tard pour t'en rendre compte, non ? ''

Boyd eut un mouvement d'exaspération.

'' Bon Dieu Grace, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais aller te reposer. Regarde-toi ! ''

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter irrémédiablement aux yeux.

_Oh non, pas ça. Pas devant Boyd._

'' S'il te plaît, laisse moi mener les choses comme je l'entends. Tu ferais mieux d'aller chez cette fille, parce que je suis persuadée que les dossiers n'avanceront pas d'une ligne avant demain. ''

Les larmes prenaient lentement les yeux de Grace, et elle n'osait même plus se regarder dans le miroir.

_Grace Foley, ce n'est tellement pas ton genre. Baisser la tête devant ton propre reflet._

Boyd passa délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit rien pour le repousser, mais n'alla cependant pas en son sens, se contentant de croiser les bras.

'' Grace, murmura-t-il doucement. Pour l'amour du Ciel, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. ''

Cette fois-ci, elle s'écarta et lui fit face. Ses yeux brillaient avec colère, ce qui était généralement inhabituel.

'' _Ce qui ne va pas ?!_ Ce qui ne va pas, Boyd, c'est que tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes responsabilités et de terminer la pile de dossiers 'urgents' qui s'entasse sur ton bureau depuis des mois! Au lieu de ça, tu préfères flirter toute la soirée avec une jeune femme et un verre de vin à la main! ''

Boyd leva un sourcil.

'' _Flirter_?

\- Parfaitement. ''

Il rit doucement et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la psychologue, qui le repoussa à nouveau d'une geste vif.

'' Grace...

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, parce que ce n'est certainement pas le sentiment que lu laissais paraître tout à l'heure !

\- Grace... '' Murmura-t-il encore.

'' Quoi Peter ? Quoi ?

\- C'est ma nièce. ''

Le visage de Grace se figea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de blêmir. Boyd se retenait de sourire. Prendre le docteur Foley au dépourvu et la rendre vulnérable, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, emplissait Boyd d'une tendresse insoupçonnée. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être à cause de la tension désagréable qui régnait dans les bureaux depuis quelques temps. Peut-être à cause de sa nièce. Peut-être à cause de sa brutalité involontaire et excessivement masculine. Une pointe de culpabilité lui noua la gorge lorsqu'il vit une larme s'échapper des yeux de Grace. Son premier réflexe fut de l'essuyer avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable. Grace ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Boyd, secouée par un sanglot nerveux.

'' Je suis désolée, c'est juste … toute cette tension accumulée...

\- Je sais, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Ça va aller, Grace. ''

Sa voix était profonde et douce comme une caresse. Grace mit quelques instants pour comprendre que la tendresse rassurante qui enveloppait progressivement son corps était en partie liée à la main de Boyd qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Elle aurait pu rester inlassablement dans cette position.

Elle aurait pu sombrer dans cette position.

Mais Boyd prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et la força à lever les yeux. Le cœur de Grace fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque les lèvres de Peter se posèrent sur les siennes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour estimer la chaleur, l'avidité et la nécessité de ses lèvres. Envoûtée et anéantie à la fois, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas l'accolade rapide et matinale qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis des années. C'était plus que cela. _Beaucoup plus._

Boyd relâcha lentement son visage. Grace savait que si elle ne faisait rien dans les secondes à venir, il allait s'excuser et s'en aller avec amertume.

'' Putain Grace, je suis d — ''

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui rendre son baiser. Il ne fut pas entièrement surpris par sa réaction. Grace avait glissé ses doigts contre sa nuque et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux courts. En réponse, les mains de Boyd exploraient dangereusement son décolleté. Ses doigts glissaient sous son pull et Grace sentit son soutien-gorge descendre subtilement. Elle ne protesta pas et se mit à défaire habilement la chemise de Boyd. _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._ Leurs mains se perdaient dans la découverte silencieuse de leurs corps, terrain à la fois mystérieux et étonnamment familier. Les années passées côte à côte, malgré la colère, la peine et la douleur, les avaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Grace constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait terminé de déboutonner sa chemise avant qu'il n'ai pu lui ôter son pull. Elle plaça une main sur ses épaules et résista à l'envie pressante de mordre, de _goûter._ Une fois de plus, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la hissa sur le rebord du lavabo. Comme par hasard, son pull venait miraculeusement de disparaître. Grace murmura soudainement d'un air inquiet: '' Boyd... Qu'est ce qui est en train de se passer ? ''

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de placer un baiser au creux de son cou.

'' Ça me paraît plutôt évident, _docteur_. ''

Elle lança un regard consterné en direction de la porte. Devinant ses craintes, Boyd lui glissa à l'oreille: '' Allez Grace, personne ne va mettre les pieds ici, tu peux me croire ! ''

Elle était tiraillée entre la crainte de voir surgir Spencer ou Frankie et le besoin irrémédiable de sentir Boyd contre elle.

Sa décision fut rapide. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser farouchement. Sa main descendit directement vers sa ceinture et détacha la boucle avec rapidité. Ses doigts effleurèrent la dureté provocante de son immanquable érection. Il était à peu près aussi imposant qu'elle l'imaginait, voire même davantage. Un frisson secoua imperceptiblement sa colonne vertébrale. L'appréhension subite d'une douleur potentielle, mais surtout le désir ardent de le sentir au fond de son corps. Juste lui, juste elle. Seulement eux. Boyd ne manqua pas la lueur d’excitation qui traversa son regard lorsque la main de Grace le libéra enfin de la frustration causée par le tissu. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, murmurant un mauvais jeu de mots: '' Je vois que le docteur Foley a décidé de prendre les choses  _en main_ ... ''

Elle rit malicieusement et resserra son étreinte entre les jambes de Boyd, le faisant sourdement gémir.

'' Peut-être bien... ''

Grace n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que Boyd gardait une certaine maîtrise de lui-même pour le moment, mais qu'il ne serait assurément plus capable de tenir le rôle du gentil garçon dans les minutes à venir. Boyd était incontestablement plus fort qu'elle, et ce n'était pas nouveau. Le seul moyen dont Grace disposait pour prendre l'avantage restait la surprise, et elle comptait bien en profiter. 

La rapidité avec laquelle Peter se retrouva contre le mur ne lui permit aucune résistance. Grace le tenait toujours d'une main ferme, dissuadant toute tentative de rébellion. Boyd n'avait jamais aimé se plier aux règles. Malgré tout, il était prêt à faire une faveur au docteur Foley, chose qu'il ne regretta absolument pas lorsque sa bouche chaude et délicate rencontra la rigidité complaisante de son érection. Peter l'observa un instant. Toute trace d'angoisse avait disparue de son visage et la tension due au stress avait peu à peu laissé place à la tension due au sexe. Boyd Bataillait fermement contre l'envie de l'attraper et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, juste là, contre le mur, la porte, les lavabos ; dans chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Il la voulait maintenant et partout à la fois, voulait sentir la chaleur serrée de son corps autour de lui. Il voulait voir la douceur suppliante de ses yeux océan lorsqu'il pousserait profondément en elle.

Mais Boyd demeurait obstinément immobile, laissant Grace agir selon ses propres désirs. La dernière chose dont il avait envie ce soir était de causer son inconfort et de lui faire du mal. Elle semblait comprendre le dilemme primaire qui divisait l'esprit de Boyd. Après un dernier baiser sur son érection figée, Grace se releva et planta ses yeux droit dans ceux de Boyd. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour analyser les promesses silencieuses criées à travers les yeux de Grace. Boyd ne semblait pas y croire. Profitant de ses quelques instants d'hésitation, elle feignit l'impatience et menaça de sortir en marchant vers la porte.

Les trois secondes qui suivirent déclenchèrent en elle une véritable tempête d'émotions. Le bruit sourd des pas de Boyd derrière elle. L'absolutisme de ses mains sur ses hanches. La froideur du lavabo en céramique. L'insistance de sa virilité contre ses cuisses. Grace leva les yeux, face au miroir, et aperçu Boyd en arrière-plan, les deux bras solidement agrippés au rebord, déjouant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. Il remonta sa jupe avec empressement et écarta ses cuisses à l'aire de son genou. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses jambes et se frayèrent un chemin à travers les contours lisses et fluides de Grace tandis que son autre main agrippa fermement sa taille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qu'elle transforma immédiatement en moue faussement scandalisée.

'' Oh _Boyd_! Directement contre le lavabo ? C'est quand même assez cliché non ? ''

Sa réponse fut accompagnée d'une poussée démonstrative entre les jambes de Grace.

'' C'est un reproche ? ''

Amusée, elle contracta délibérément son corps autour des doigts de Peter.

'' Pas nécessairement, mais je me demande ce que nos collègues s’imagineront lundi prochain en nous voyant arriver, boitant tous les deux à cause d'un suspicieux mal de dos...''

Boyd s'immobilisa un instant avant de reprendre le rythme régulier qu'il entretenait entre les cuisses de Grace. Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa nuque.

'' Dossiers '' Murmura-t-il simplement.

La psychologue prit davantage appui sur ses coudes et réussit à attraper le regard de Boyd dans le miroir.

'' Dossiers ?

\- Exactement, docteur Foley. Nous avons passé la soirée à trier tous les papiers qui s'entassent au CCU depuis des siècles et c'était franchement lourd ! ''

Elle lui vola un baiser rapide.

'' Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont te croire ? ''

La main de Boyd se faisait de plus en plus insistante et Grace contenait ses gémissements avec peine, principalement lorsqu'il pressa lascivement ses hanches contre sa peau nue.

'' Ils croiront ce qu'ils voudront et ils ne poseront aucune putain de question. J'en ai vraiment rien à faire, pas maintenant. _Certainement pas maintenant._ ''

Grace comprenait.

D'une manière infiniment érotique, elle caressa les cheveux de Boyd qui effleuraient sa joue. La passion des premiers instants avait progressivement été remplacée par l'apparition de nouveaux sentiments, cette fois-ci _biens réels._ Ce serait mentir de dire que Boyd n'ai jamais envisagé d'attraper le docteur Foley en plein milieu de l'un de ses interminables exposés, et de lui faire l'amour sur son propre bureau. Ce serait aussi mentir de dire que Grace n'ai jamais souhaité sentir Boyd profondément en elle lorsqu'il la prenait à part dans son bureau et se confiait intimement à elle.

Grace comprenait.

Les années de frustration allaient enfin se terminer – du moins pour le moment.

Elle chuchota tendrement: '' Ce que tu veux, Boyd. Prends-le. Prends-le maintenant. ''

Grace n'eut pas à se répéter. Elle sentir l'érection désormais nue de Peter presser contre ses cuisses et glisser profondément en elle. Un léger gémissement encouragea Boyd à bouger ses hanches. Il était avide et impulsif, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Plutôt excitant en fait. Les yeux fermés, Grace était déjà à bout de souffle, écartant les jambes et sa cambrant davantage contre lui. Elle se sentait libre et enivrée par Boyd, par son rythme croissant contre son dos. Elle gémissait, s'accrochant à l'évier et manquant de se casser les ongles. La position n'était pas désagréable mais semblait manquer de quelque chose.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Grace, Peter recula, brisant un instant le lien puissant qui les unissait pour saisir la psychologue par la taille, la tourner vers lui et la hisser de nouveau sur le rebord. C'était mieux ainsi, bien que se tenir face à son dos avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. Boyd était conscient de l'égoïsme arbitraire que cette domination lui concédait. Les yeux de Grace le remercièrent en silence lorsqu'il se remit à pousser intensément entre ses cuisses. Elle l'attirait tout contre, plus près, plus près, enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque de Peter. Elle sentait son souffle chaud comme un râle au creux de son cou. Elle savait exactement ce dont elle avait envie. Le temps et l'amour l'avaient marquée de leurs griffes et lui avaient cruellement enseigné ce que chaque minute et chaque baiser emportaient de jeunesse et de fraîcheur.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, son moment arriva avant celui de Boyd. Il avait les bras verrouillés autour de sa taille, comme pour l'empêcher de se briser en mille morceaux tant elle était secouée par son orgasme. Il ne fut pas non-plus très long à venir, s'accrochant désespérément à elle. Grace le laissa poser sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait y prêter attention. Il savouraient leur victoire.

Ce fut Boyd qui prit la parole le premier.

'' Putain, Grace... ''

Elle posa sur lui des yeux exaspérés et lui frappa l'épaule sans douceur.

'' Bonsoir, romantisme.. ''

Il se détacha d'elle très lentement.

'' Je peux toujours aller t'acheter des fleurs au coin de la rue...

\- N'y pense même pas ! '' L'interrompit Grace et retenant son visage pour un autre baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent dans un silence légèrement embarrassant. Ils glissaient progressivement vers l'inévitable gêne de _l'après-coup._ Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de manières d'atténuer ce malaise, mais l'humour permettait au moins de détendre l'atmosphère.

'' C'est vrai, finit par avouer Boyd. Les dossiers n'ont pas avancé d'une ligne... ''

Grace se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle était bien trop fatiguée, et surtout bien trop heureuse, pour le contredire. Pendant que Peter ajustait méthodiquement l'ourlet de son pantalon, elle consulta sa montre.

'' Boyd, il est minuit passé... ''

Il la dévisagea d'un air indifférent.

'' Boyd, insista-t-elle. Je vais devoir rentrer. ''

Une étincelle malicieuse traversa son regard. Grace savait que cela présageait quelque chose, mais il lui était impossible de savoir si ce quelque chose allait être bon ou mauvais. Boyd l'attrapa vivement par la taille et la porta jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté.

Grace protesta: '' Pour l'amour du ciel Boyd! Ça devient vraiment ridicule! Et la prochaine étape, qu'est-ce-que c'est? Tu me ramènes chez moi sur le dos d'un cheval blanc? ''

Il la dévisagea un instant avant d'aller récupérer le sac et le manteau de Grace dans son bureau. Elle s'indignait toujours, mais Boyd n'y fit pas attention. Il ignora de même la douleur désagréable qui commençait à lui tirailler le dos – Il le regretterait demain, il le savait. Il se surprit lui-même et parvint à porter le docteur Foley jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa côté passager et prit le volant.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Grace jugea utile d'informer Boyd: '' J'habite de l'autre côté de la Tamise. ''

Il regarda le fleuve s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

'' Je sais. ''

Boyd s'attendait à une vague de protestations houleuses, mais Grace n'en fit rien. Au contraire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un étrange sourire. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

'' J'espère que tu as des brosses à dents neuves. ''

Il sourit gentiment, continuant de conduire à travers la nuit londonienne, calme et vaporeuse. Sa main restait suspendue au levier de vitesse, et les doigts de Grace vinrent timidement rejoindre les siens. Ce geste, aussi discret qu'il pouvait être, était devenu un code silencieux. _Tout va bien._ Le simple contact de la main de Grace éveillait en lui une foule d'images, des moments de joie comme des souvenirs douloureux, des défaites, des victoires, le passé et l'avenir. Le conditionnement de son esprit, tout simplement.

  
  


\- Fin -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Joodiff.   
> Thank you.   
> Thank you for your indescriptible fics. I've spent all my summer to read them, and I'm still amazed everytime I read them again. What has your writing done to me? What have you done to me? I laughed, I cried, I blushed... The only word that come to my mind is "Woaw".   
> Well, this fic is a gift, to say "Thanks", because I don't see any others possibilities.   
> I know, sorry for the French (but at worst, I have an excuse: Stella IS French, isn't she? :D) I would be glad to write in English, but I know I would have made so many mistakes...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even translated...   
> :)   
> Ps: I made the sketch too...


End file.
